projectguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Ecliptic Nations
The Empire Of Eclipse Fast Facts Age: 3,500 Y.O. (estimate) Territoy and Colonial Span: 450-500 Solar Systems and 1,800-2,000 Territorial Systems Population: Unknown due to high number (Known to Exceed way over Quintillion in count) Adversaries: RED-ARMS Dictatorship Capitol Home World Andromeda Planetary Systems Government Bios Your Character's empire has existed for over 3,500 years and thrived to a massive empire through the years, spanning through 250 - 500 solar systems, and over 2,000 territorial star systems the Ecliptic Empire flourishes out of all to be a highly successful and powerful government, for some reviewers an Empire would be reviewed as a "Bad" effect to the Main Character this empire discusses the difference between a dictatorship and an empire, both of which are viewed as a antagonist type governments. The Ecliptic government is based off a high basis of military power focusing mainly on the naval portion of the military. "Diplomats" and "Royals" The Empire has one visual flaw as being divide into two parties, the Peace talkers other wise known as the "Diplomats" and the Radical Warmongers known as "Royals". The tension between the two parties is kept stable so the empire can flourish however tensions are beginning to show signs or breaking. it is very easy to tell who's joined what party by the way they talk, a soldier who responds to an order says "Alright consider it done", is a "Diplomat" due to their calm alibi in battle where as a "Royal" responds "Death to the Enemy", The parties of the Ecliptic Empire battle over "Imperial Stability" and "taking over the RED-ARMS by "any" means necessary. Control and order An Empire that grows of this size is required to have a massive military force watching over it's territories and that is exactly what this government has. Spanning every rim of it's territory the Ecliptic Empire based the control, stability, and obviously defense of the Empire to an organization called the "E.D.F." (Ecliptic Defense Forces), the E.D.F. is run by the "Diplomats" of Eclipse, The E.D.F. is however controlled by the more powerful "E.I.M." (Ecliptic Imperial Military) which is of course controlled by the "Royals". The Everett Industries The Ecliptic Armies depend on two means of manufacturing their high-tech weapons one is the normal Ecliptic Logistics Development Corporation which is just a standard development company, and one of the most popular one, in the scientist development Industry also know as "Everett Industries" which Researches uses of the Guild Technology and puts it back to military use. The majority of the weapons in the Ecliptic Empire are manufactured by the Everett Industries and mass produced by them. The Everett industries is one of the sole reasons the Ecliptic Empire rose to power. This key term in the span of the Ecliptic Empire makes the Everett Industries a vital asset to the empire, they are also one of the two most defended allies of the Ecliptic Empire. The Trisolian Alliance One of the Empire's most reliable ally who's military supported the Ecliptic Empire through its years of spanning, the Elite Trisolian soldiers are key asset to Ecliptic Planetary gain and the reason for the most disciplined Imperial Military every known, the fact that the soldiers and instructors from this world train and enhance the Ecliptic Troopers makes The Trisolian government a vital asset to the Ecliptic Empire giving it a position to be on the defended by the E.D.F. themselves.